


One-Handed

by zarabithia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Post-battle is the best time to get bouncy.





	One-Handed

"Faith, do you mind helping me bandage my arm? I can’t do it one-handed."

 _Mind?_ Fuck, no, Faith doesn’t mind. Following battle is when Faith wants to touch Buffy the most. It’s when sweat overpowers that god awful vanilla scented bubble bath and the blood stains make the preppie clothes Buffy insists on wearing *bearable _.*_

It’s also when Faith wants to shove Buffy’s body up against the nearest piece of furniture - or wall - and show Little Miss Priss _exactly_ what one hand can do. The thought of pressing her own bloodied, scratched skin against Buffy’s equally damaged - but normally perfect - skin makes Faith squeeze her legs together. The wetness from her want mixes with the wetness from the rain and Faith bites back a groan of protest at the utter lack of friction her normally trusty leather pants provide.

"Faith? Are you alright?"

"Five by five. Hand me the supplies."

Faith knows her thoughts aren’t _good_ thoughts. Miss Goody Two-Shoes wouldn’t approve. Buffy doesn’t think slaying should be a turn on; she sure as hell wouldn’t think a bloody, torn slayer should be. 

Which is one of many reasons Faith doesn’t bother to mention it. 

Never mind that Buffy’s ex is a vampire - he probably didn’t get as turned on by the sight of Buffy’s blood as Faith does. What, with his guilty conscience and all. 

Later, when Faith is using the memory to get off, she’ll think of the way Buffy’s position in the bathroom had revealed more cleavage than Buffy had probably intended. She’ll remember the way the rain had made Buffy’s white T-shirt cling to Buffy’s skin, showing off everything that her cleavage didn’t. She’ll focus on the way those jeans had fit like a second skin, allowing Faith to feel every curve of Buffy’s ass when the two slayers accidentally bumped into one another in the crowded bathroom. She’ll imagine the way Buffy’s lips would taste and the way her pretty, perfect hair would feel falling across Faith’s cheek. 

But when she needs to come, she’ll close her eyes and focus on the feel of Buffy’s blood smeared on her own hands. 


End file.
